kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Jabal Shammar
}| }/Lore}} The Emirate of Jabal Shammar, also known as Ha'il, which is its capital, is a principality in the Arabian peninsula, in an uneasy struggle for domination with Nejd. Nominally a vassal of the Ottoman Empire, the Porte did little in the last decade to enforce or defend this claim. History The Emirate of Jabal Shammar, based of Ha'il, has reached its centennial year led by the Rashidi dynasty as a long-standing bulwark against Nedji aggression. After immense successes in the turn of the century, the Saudis recovered Riyadh and established an uneasy stalemate. The Rashids historically favoured the Porte in their diplomatic relations, and this policy paid off in the Weltkrieg when the lands of the Rashids suffered little damage from the devastating conflicts apart from the usual Saudi raids. The Hashemite-British offensive lost all momentum in 1919, and the Rashids see their efforts to aid the Ottomans as vital in their victory, even if the front was almost nearing Anatolia by then. As the British signed their peace, the Hashemites found themselves under threat; they had no hope against the Central Powers. Many people fled Hejaz during the following retaliatory campaign, where Ottoman authority over Mecca was re-established, and the Sharif was unceremoniously, and permanently, replaced by his third son, Zeid. While Zeid himself is under house arrest, many Hashemites and loyal tribesmen fled to Shammar, for the wrath of the Ottomans, and indeed that of the Saudis, eager to act as if they were loyal, was terrifying to behold. The influx of these many people into the lands of the emirate was unusual, but the most radical of changes to the status quo was yet to come. When Britain collapsed, Nejd quickly attacked the Gulf Emirates, and a hasty alliance with Kuwait was formed to contain Saudi power. The Trucial campaign was a bloody and tumultuous affair, but it gained Shammar time; however, by 1936, this time is running Ikhwan raids have intensified, and the gloating Turks in Istanbul refused to aid the Emir in any meaningful way, despite no show of disloyalty from the Rashids, besides aiding war refugees from the revanchist Hedjazi offensive. Politics Head of Government: Talal bin Mohammed Al-Rashid Foreign Minister: Abdulaziz bin Saud bin Abdulaziz Al Rashid Economy Minister: Prince Sheikh Rashid Khuzaie Minister of Interior: Saud bin Abdul Aziz Rashid Military Jabal Shammar's military is a diminutive alliance of tribal militias and bannermen joined together almost entirely on the wish of not falling under Saudi nor Ottoman control. These tribesmen, while fierce, as mostly loyal to their clans and lieges, rather than to the Emir himself. However, these forces may very well be the building blocks for the Army that will, at last, reunite Arabia Foreign Relations Nominal Vassal of the Ottoman Empire Declared hostility against Nejd Friendly Relations with Yemen The Ottomans, seemingly undisputed masters of the Levant, did little to warrant their title of liege of Shammar in the past ten years and even allowed it to act on its own to secure Kuwait. However, the more time passes, the freer the Emir feels to support Arab Revolt veterans, who are to be vital in the struggle against Nejd. This quite understandably has left the Porte ill at ease with the Rashids. Nejd is more than a longstanding rival, it's an existential threat. For a century, the struggle between the families flared up again and again, and now both have spent the last 6 years arming themselves and any man they can find to fight in one decisive engagement The Imams of Yemen, the Rassids, and the Rashidis have long enjoyed excellent relations despite theological differences, mostly on account of their kinship. Economy The economy of the Emirate is entirely dependent on Oil grants and Alfafa exports, and small trading enterprises. Said weakness, coupled with its small population, easily cement it as the most fragile state in the Middle East from an Economical standpoint Culture In many ways, the idea of Pan Arabism and Nationalism is endorsed by the Sa'ud bin Abdulaziz, and in the hearts and minds of many of the nomads and weltkrieg refugees, it also flourishes. While technically a part of the Emirate, the Howleitat nomads and the urban townsfolk in Kuwait couldn't be more different, and the Emirate is a microcosmos of modern Arabian culture, one that is not subjected to the harsh censorship laws in Nejd and the Ottoman Empire. However, intellectuals who show Syndicalist are not kindly seen by the state and most tribesmen alike, as Atheism per se is still quite the taboo subject. See also *Ottoman Empire *Nejd Category:Countries Category:Asian countries